Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-23927666-20190523201005/@comment-39425336-20190615051608
Jo meine erste Wertung nehmt es mir nicht übel, ich hau einfach mal meine Wertung raus wie ich das so sehe HR Fandom Also Reimtechnik ist in den meisten Fällen echt mies, selten dämlich auf selten dämlich ohne zwischenreim ist nicht so gut ein Kreuz- oder Paarreim hätte es schon sein müssen. Dann einige sehr unsaubere Einsilber wie ende auf beste oder stille auf ficke. Dann ein paar Mehrsilber zwar auch nicht ganz sauber aber gehen klar. Durch Einsilber wirken die Mehrsilber gezwungen sowie der Wechsel von asibars zu over the head bars. Reimstruktur sehr simpel gehalten immer im Paarreim. Inhaltlich trifft die Hälfte nicht seinen Gegner und probs an Nikki, er wär die Nr. 1 und ist es nicht mal da es das Pony ist. Die Tastaturline hätte was werden können da ich auf Asibars und bars in your face stehe doch leider verschenkt. Die Line mit den Gammastrahlen kann ich nicht bewerten da ich bei Google auf Anhieb nix gefunden habe dass, dies bestätig aber wenn sie stimmt ist die ganz gut. Die Kuscheltier / Puzzlespiel ist vom Inhalt her ganz gut aber mies formuliert, das geht besser was die line verstärken würde. So nun die für mich beste Line in diesem Part die Kasper Hauser Zeile, habe ich zwar schon gehört aber in einem anderen Kontext daher ist die echt gut und Punsht richtig. RR Fandom Sry das sagen zu müssen aber hier hat mir nix wirklich gefallen, da die lines die ganz gut sind schon in besser gehört habe. Erbeerwoche, Messerstiche gabs alles schon in besser. Die featureline hätte richtig gut werden können aber mir hat das Highlight gefehlt. Der Rest besteh eher aus zweckreimen, schlechten Vergleichen und einer sehr unsauberen Reimen. Aber es wurde versucht mehr mit Mehrsilber und Doppelreimen gearbeitet. Ich nehme stark an dies wurde auf Beat geschrieben und gerappt reimt es sich besser aber gelesen ist es sehr unsauber. HR Nikki Also die Reimkette in den ersten vier Zeilen ist echt gut, schade nur das die ersten zwei zeilen nicht punshen aber die TV line finde ich ziemlich gut, sie stellt ein Bild her da man diese Schattencharackter Profil Bilder kennt sowie das Schwarzbild . Die Bezugsängsteline punsht für mich nicht genauso sein Beruf als Texter. Beide zeilen wirken gezweckt damit sich was auf den Endreim reimt der dann nicht trifft. Das Münzwurfding hätte nice werden können aber durch Zwechreim und Sinnlosigkeit zerstört. Ich mein welche Münze soll so eine hohe Nr. haben? Höchstens haben die so oft geworfen was heißen würde die Wahl wäre ihnen sehr schwer gefallen, punsht nicht. Dann folgt wieder ein Zweckreim, aber dafür mal ne lustige Punchline um dann seinen feature part zu beleidigen, ist zwar ganz witzig aber punsht den Gegner nicht . Jesters einstig ist ok aber der punsh ist müll, wenn er glauben würde er hätte keine Chance würde er das ja wohl kaum machen oder? Dann kommt zum ersten mal was mit Randy was total verschenkt wird um dann wieder das Random Thema nur auf Englisch aufzugreifen. RR Nikki Reimtechnisch ein deutlich höheres Level, aber auch nur Paarreime und teilweise sehr unsauber, aber es wurde mehr auf Mehr Silber und doppelreime geachtet. Hier bewerte ich die Runde als Ganzes denn sie wirkt wie ein riesiger Aufbau bei dem die Highlights fehlen alles wirkt hin gezweckt und kommt nicht auf den Punkt, man erwartet immer etwas und dann kommt nichts. Bestes Beispiel die Zeile mit der Meuchelei da erwartet man jetzt was du mit ihm machst und es kommt nicht es wirkt abgebrochen. Auch sehe ich den selfdiss am Anfang nicht er beleidigt dich als Dumm und sagt er ist klug vlt. Klärst du das noch auf. Auch die Puzzel Line ballert überhaupt nicht, da du dass, ja auch machst. Was ich ganz gut finde ist dass, du seine Probs an dich aufgreifst aber auch daraus hätte mehr geschehen können. Fazit Ihr macht es einem echt schwer zu entscheiden, ich mein ich war auch wack gegen das Pony aber seine erste Runder hat geballert. Für mich HR an Nikki da bessere Reimtechnik und die Punshline. Hätte Randy besser gereimt wärs wegen der Kaspar line an ihn gegangen. Also 1:0 Nikki RR auch an Nikki wegen bessere Reimtechnik Fazit 2:0 Nikki Hasst mich jetzt nicht, ich hab auch nen mieses battle gemacht und würde jetzt min. 70% ändern so gz an beide, ich bin raus und peace out mfg Birdie